hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loren Tate
Loren Tate is an 18-year-old straight-A student who spends most of her time hanging with her best friends, Melissa and Adam. She has a passion for songwriting, and is inspired by her musical idol, Eddie Duran, whom she has a huge crush on. Loren's down to earth and low-key personality is everything that her soon-to-be world of fame is not! She's very shy at first, but becomes an amazing person throughout the show. Personality Loren is generally caring towards others. She is a good friend and daughter, even willing to get over the fact that her mother is dating her enemy's father. Loren has really bad stage fright which sometimes prevent her from performing, but she is learning to deal with it with the help of her idol Eddie Duran. Loren is shown to be very friendly toward anyone even Chloe. Though the latter turned around and was very rude and quite snobby back, Loren still was show to be very friendly and never once has tried to bad mouth Chloe to Eddie. With Eddie, Loren is shown to be very playful, firtatious in fact. Loren has sometimes unnoticed to herself mentioned Eddie in a sentence is a very casual way, which Melissa has pointed out several times. As Loren has gotten closer to Eddie, she begins to care for Eddie very much, making one question if what Loren has for Eddie is a simple crush or more... Relationships Eddie Duran Eddie and Loren's first contact was through Twitter where Loren began sending him song lyrics which Eddie was shown to like and even be inspired by. When Loren had to sing her song in front of a crowd, she then after running off stage went backstage and met her idol who helped calm her nerves and help her get back on stage and perform. Eddie said to Chloe he felt 'protective of her' and 'she's like a little sister'. As of recent episodes, Eddie and Loren have considered each other friends. However, Loren is shown to still harbor a crush on the young idol. Though Eddie has seemed to turn to Loren in a way of comfort from the recent Chloe/Tyler drama, it is unsure whether Eddie has recently considered Loren a friend or something more… Melissa Sanders Loren's best and closest friend, she is fully supportive of Loren becoming a singer from the word go. Melissa is also very supportive of Loren and a certain Eddie Duran. Nora Tate Loren's number one fan and always wanting the best for her daughter. Loren and her mother seem to have a very good relationship, though lately Nora has worries about Loren's choices especially involving Eddie. Chloe Carter When Chloe and Loren meet they were on the set of Eddie's music video. After being formally introduced by Eddie, Chloe seemed genuinely happy to meet Loren. But it was all an act. After Eddie left, Chloe showed her true colors to Loren acting as though Loren was not worth being in her presence. It may be speculated that Chloe is jealous of Loren and Eddie's newfound friendship. Chloe and Loren showed their claws at each other in 'Chloe Tries to Reconcile' when Chloe accused Loren of being a fame seeker, while Loren quickly replied back that she was speaking of herself. Loren's Fame and Fortune Gallery Loren.png LorenStudying.PNG ScaredLoren.PNG BustedLM.PNG LServesA.PNG AWIC4.PNG AWIC6.PNG AWIC8.PNG AWIC9.PNG LorenWins.PNG LorenFaints.PNG AWIC2.PNG leddie.jpg|Loren and Eddie loren.jpg leddie02.jpg|LEDDIE leddie03.jpg loren1.jpg loren2.jpg Loren Panics.png Loren Makes An Entrance.png Loren Introduces Herself.png Hwh1.jpg Eddie Talks To Loren.png Loren ep 30.png Melissa ep 28.png Tumblr m86s5gmsdU1qg75fho1 500.jpg Lor1.jpg Eddie Loren ep 37.png 137ep.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tate family